oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordred Targoth
(Played by Abron) "Only through unity, can we overcome. Only through unity, can we fight back the evil's that would destroy us all" Mordred's Story (Prologue) Excerpt from Mordred's Journal: "If you are reading this, then the darkness has started to overtake you. You must know who you are and what you must do. With that said, we must start in your earliest memory. I have vague images and glances from the person I was before, shadows that still haunt my memory, but the one thing I cant forget, the one thing that wont leave my mind, is what happen when I was a young man. I remember working in a flax-seed warehouse, me and most of the villagers had started to work there, as it was the most profitable job available in the village, it promised a bright future for us and our humble home. Then the fire happened, we were all locked inside that burning building, panicking and crying as the smell of burning hair filled our lungs. People trampling over one another trying to escape, but to no avail. The word demon spat out of those in the know, and then darkness befell me; perhaps it was death, perhaps it was something else, but in the end I awoke in the doctor's house greeted by pain, then my memory fades. Beyond that memory; I remember little from when I was that person, I feel like I was a good man but perhaps that is just my hopes getting in the way, the hope that I was a better person then, than I am now. The next memory I can recall was the last of when I was my previous self, when I encountered IT. For reasons I cannot recall, I was traveling a dangerous path in the mountains, perhaps I was on a quest. Anyhow, as I traveled though I noticed the opening of a cave, I remember the cold of the wind biting against my skin, I ventured inward to seek shelter, that much I know. My memory fades once again, Until I encountered IT in the cave. The...thing had torn into me, ripped me apart and left me for dead, but something happened. It tore not into my flesh, but into my being. This caused a splitting, I cant remember the details but when my dream-like state had ended, I became who I am now. Certainly I look the same but I didn't feel that I was me anymore, then of-course there was the other one. The man who stood next to me, just as bewildered. I had never seen this man before, nor did we share any words, but I knew him, at-least to some degree. His name was Sargon, that I know but there was something else, a connection I felt with him, it felt...unnatural. My memory fades when we both left that cave, words left unspoken between us two. Beyond that time, my memory becomes clear. I wandered, looking for a purpose as to who or what I was, Until I saw that village attacked by the orcs. I remember helping as best I can, and seeing the dark powers at play in the doomed village. This is what inspired me, It reminded me that the world is cruel and punishing, that someone needed to change how the world was, save it from it's natural state. That's why I took hold of the greatest powers available, those of darker origins. There is a reason why the powers of evil are so tempting; they are greater than any other sort of power, but people abuse this power and are twisted by it, what if this power could be used for something better. That is why I travel the path of darkness, that is why I joined those cults and partook in darker deeds, I did it so I can save everyone. All those who can't save themselves, they need one who can, and one who's unafraid of the dark powers needed to accomplish this. In the end though, I can never cross that line, to kill the innocent. My pursuit of power must stay in line with that at-least, otherwise, would I be truly better then the evil I face?" (Prologue Pt.2; Crises of Power) “When the pale king died, everything changed; the war was over, peace was achieved, at-least for a time. However, something changed within me, my want for power, my drive to to seek out and aid in the struggles of others, all vanished. To see such great powers at play; Ruuska, Tea’lana, J-hara, all beings who drawf me in both skill and power. How could I possibly hope to gain such power, or fight such beings. I wanted to join the fight against the Pale King, to be able to have at-least helped in the final struggle, but from the stories I hear and the victims of the battle, I had no where near the power to fight him, I still don’t… Over the year, most of it, I relegated myself to crafting and selling wares, seemed to me at the time; that's all I was good for, my sacrifices meaning nothing anymore. Things stayed relatively quiet for me, from time to time I would hear of the progress the expeditions were making to head to the new world and I would be happy for them, but nothing else eventful. My life stayed like this for many months, until the new year. Only a few months away from the great voyage commencing, I began to hear more and more of the issues in Sheng, the refugees become more excitable and anxious as the prospect of returning home became more real for them. At first, this did nothing for me, I felt pity but my drive was gone still, until a woman named Yuo’Lin approached me. She sought to have me craft for her in preparation for the voyage, at-least at first. It took her some time, but eventually she actually recognized me, which was quite uncommon, and began asking questions. As persistent as she was, she was able to get a few answers out of me; about how I ended up where I was?, where I had been this whole time?, and most importantly, why I had separated myself from the other heroes? She did not like those answers, but had little rebuttal to them as well. She understood that I was right, that my powers, my abilities, didnt mean anything in the grand scheme of things, but then she returned to me. I had finished her commission and had called her forth to pick her items up and pay, but she ended but giving me a rebuttal to my reasonings, to try and save me from my malaise. She explained the whole story of her people's plight, and how my capabilities can make a difference, as they apparently already had. She went on to say how my actions, in a way, had saved her life and inspired her to fight in sheng. I had been floored by the eloquence of her argument, I knew she was truly trying to bring me back from the brink. After her speech had ended, she paid for her things and left, leaving me to marinate on her words. Days had passed, and I had little sleep, I couldn't get her words out of my head. “What type of person would just give up like that”... She was right. I had to change, I had to become who I was meant to be, I had to be a hero again. After some readjustments, I left my room in the inn, reborn, able to face the threats of the world again, but I needed to prepare. Yuo’Lin explained her plight quite well, but left out the stories of her land, I needed to know. So I spoke with the refugees, I learned their ways and their stories. I knew the history of their lands and people, it left me with a thirst I hadn't felt since I had first became a wanderer. What secrets lie in sheng, what power might be there, untouched. I have no claim on the Oni King, he had not destroyed my home and life as he did to the refugees, but with what horrors he has spread, I will not take a back seat this time, not like with the Pale King. This time, I will make a difference...This time, I will fight.” '' (Chapter 1; Hunt for the Horns) '' “The Horns of Naraga...Even in the necromatic circles I’ve infiltrated, it was only a legend, a story to fuel the pursuit of power. The crown of horns was meant to be a symbol more than reality...at least that's what I always thought. It wasn’t until my friend Regina approached me, informing me of it’s possible existence, and the power it could truly posses. Naturally, I decided that we had to investigate further, and find its location. '' ''After months of searching, we discovered its location, and what currently possessed it. A lich had taken the crown to a base hidden within the Abyss for unknown reasons. I knew that whether the stories of the horns were true or not, this lich would need to be stopped. After some time I was able to gather a team to aid me in infiltrating the lich’s base and retrieving the crown from the lich, my thoughts considered at first, if this lich was actually evil or not, as by this time the Cylaxians had come into existence, showing that undead are not all evil, and giving me hope that once my own necromantic sickness ran it’s course, that I too may not turn out evil. But, as we descended further and further into the darkness off the base, we uncovered humans and other captives who had been saved for sacrifices by the lich, this proved that the lich needed to be stopped, at any cost. '' It wasn’t until we reached the caverns beneath the base that we encountered the lich, draining the power of the Horns into himself...I tried my best but we failed, the lich took the power of the helm and left with his followers. I was able to take the helm itself, and possess what drops of power remained within, but the horror that has been unleashed is our fault,and the blood of those he kills will be on our hands as well...I have since studied the ritual the lich left behind and learned through Regina the identity of the lich, Tar-Ghemet, and his intentions on waging war against the living...We must stop Tar-Ghemet and right the wrongs of our failure...before it is too late…”'' (Chapter 1 Pt.2; Birth of the Hollow Man) "I write this to remember who I was, and how I became what I am...Never forget... The woman, the elf who claimed to know me, begged me to go to that old, ruined town...claimed to be my wife...before she crumbled to dust...The horrors I saw there, the animated dolls, the hollow things that struck out against me, possessed by the spirits of those lost in the tragedy, the one from my past...That place was my home, at one time. '' '' ...and that horror, the girl, the doll that bled from her eyes...playing that damned music box...my daughter's...she was my daughter...why has this happened, why couldn't I save her...Aruvielle...im sorry, I couldnt save you...I could only free you from the horror of your existance...The music box, I took the music box, I can let myself forget who I was, but in that moment when I was in the basement, after just destroying the horror that held my daughter's soul within, I knew then that something else had to die with my family, my mortal coil would come to an end there. I used the modfied ritual I learned from back in the Abyss, when I tried to claim the Horns of Naraga, and it worked...I may no longer be mortal but I still have my humanity, or atleast the shadow of it...But I feel hollow inside...I have the power to save others from the fate of my daughter...but at what cost...I cant feel anymore...I am...a Hollow Man..." Appearance Mordred appears to be a tall, slender man/lich wearing either dark colored eldritch robes or black, plated armor with hints of red and gold. He's almost always seen wearing a helm of horns and a wicked gauntlet with sharpened finger points. Personality Mordred is known to be a wise and calculated man, as well as a smooth talker. He always attempts to solve issues through diplomacy, if possible, but he's always prepared to fight if needed. Mordred tends to show a level of kindness that is contrary to his undead nature, though his morbidity shines through. He isn't beyond performing dark and vile acts upon his enemies, as long as they are notably evil or vile themselves. In private, Mordred usually spends large swaths of time attempting to maintain his humanity, and his caring for life. Mordred enjoys learning from the wisdom of others and relaxing whilst drinking hot tea. He usually carries a copy of one of his favorite books called, "The Man Who Knew Nothing", a book that expresses the dangers of ignorance and reflects on pivotal decision's people make in their lives. He's even had an interest in playing the piano, to help express his human side more. Friends Sargon - Though they are not truly friends, they do have a connection with one another. His location is currently unknown. Regina Aequaliter Nubila - Someone Mordred has known for a while now, she helped mordred find the Horns of Naraga and to fight his sworn enemy, Tar-Ghemet. Hikari Shiro - Though once mordred's enemy, known as Bahl at the time, Mordred has seen that Hikari is truly a better person and has even help mordred in his efforts to defeat Tar-Ghemet. Through trust, mordred now considers him a friend. Enemies Tar-Ghemet - One of the first liches to ever exist, he stole the power of the Horns of Naraga before Mordred could claim them, and seems intent on waging war against all life. Due to these transgressions, mordred has sworn to destroy him and reclaim the power of the artifact. Aspirations Mordred seeks create a haven where all can be Unified despite the differences of man and monster, as well as continue to grow his necromatic power so as to keep those he cares for safe from the horrors he himself as experienced. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active